DREAMS DO COME TRUE
by Baby Girl Kari
Summary: Just a sweet Takari. Pretty much about TK and Kari loving each other and having trouble expressing those feelings. I really liked it, you ought to read is really sweet. and please R/R


The tittle less story

This is a really sweet Takari I hope you like it and please write a review.

A/N: Italicized words are Hikari and Takeru's thoughts. Also I wasn't to sure about the age for them on this one, but they'll be around 14 or 15. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and really I doubt anyone that does would be writing fanfics. Please don't sue me

************************************************************************************************************

Dreams do Come True

__

By- Baby Girl Kari

Sapphire eyes met ruby fire ones. He was there, right in front of her, telling the words she had dreamed about for as long as she could remembered. "Hikari Yagami, I love you", "Oh, I love you too Takeru" she could hear herself saying with an unusual voice that didn't sounded like her. They stared at each other for a long moment, just watching the beautiful mysteries each other's eyes held. Then his head started to tilt down towards her, in response she moved her face upward to meet his lips. By now they could feel each other's warm breath. They kept getting closer, just a second and they would be sharing their most important kiss ever. Lips coming closer and closer, almost touching and then…………………………

"Kari WAKE UP¡¡¡¡" yelled a half cross- half-asleep Tai

__

Wait, were did that voice came from…is that Tai?…., 

HEY¡¡¡ where did TK go? Great you're trying to kiss a boy and….wait a second… Why is it so dark in here????……Oh yeah, my eyes are closed….

Slowly Kari opened her drowsy eyes. She found a pair of eyes staring at her, it was a boy………could it be…….."TK?" Kari asked in a really sleepy voice

"Guess again," said a giggling Tai

"Oh Tai, sorry I was half asleep on that one," said Kari.

" So… I guess dreaming about prince charming TK ….. again?" ,said Tai with a mocking expression in his face.

" Of course not" replied Kari, and covered herself with the sheets so Tai couldn't see the bright pink color rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah right" said Tai, "Anyway you were supposed to be up 10 min. ago, TK is gonna be here to walk you to school in like half –hour, so better hurry up"

" Yeah alright" said Kari, sitting on the bed

"Besides, said Tai as he walked to the door, you don't wanna keep your prince waiting right?"

"Shut up¡¡," said Kari as she threw a pillow to the now half-closed door, missing Tai by just an inch. 

Kari hurried and went into the shower. The water felt good against her hot face. She washed her hair and then just sat there in the bathroom floor for a moment.

__

God, I can't believe it was a dream…it felt so real. I really wish it could come true tough. I really like him, but I mean we are best friends and I don't think he'll want more than that…Why did it had to be you TK. … God… I…..I just love you so much

She said these last words out loud but only as a whisper, " I love you Takeru", she repeated to herself and then sighed. 

Kari knew she could stay there for hours just thinking about TK, but she also knew that he was gonna be there any minute now so she better go get dress.

She got out of the shower and reached for a towel. Then she dried herself and went to her room to get dress.

She took about 10 min. to choose her clothes, but at last she picked a low-cut blue jeans, with a short white halter top with the word 'angel' in light blue glitter. High hill shoes, a couple of clips in her shoulder length brown silky hair and a little makeup would do it. She looked casual enough but the makeup and the fact that she was showing her belly button gave her a nice sexy look. 

She finished and went to the kitchen to have breakfast, It was 

7:30 a.m., and TK ought to be there in about 15 min. so she still had time.

************************************************************************************************************

TK glanced at the clock in his bedroom wall, " 7:30" he said to himself " I better go now if I wanna make it to Kari's house and school in time" 

He finished arranging the things in his schoolbag and went out of the room. "See you later mom," said TK approaching to the door, 

" Yes son, take care" replied his mom. 

He pretty much ran all the way down the building's stairs and reached the street panting.

"7:35, I still have time to make it, I guess I better walk", he said talking to himself again.

So he just walked down the quiet streets and in all that silence his thoughts drifted to the only thing that some way or another always was on his mind: Kari

__

She really is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. But not only that, since I can remember Kari has been there for me every time and she is so sweet and fragile and I guess with time I grew fond of her…until…until…I fell in love with her………..

TK found himself blushing at the thought of this last words and just shook the thought away, but it was not that easy to get Kari out of his mind.

__

God TK¡¡ what are you thinking, you and Kari are never gonna happen, she see you as a friend but no more……besides as far as I know she might like another guy………she might even like Davis 

TK trembled a little at the thought of Kari actually falling for Davis, what would he do if that ever happened…..although that wasn't possible…was it?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he started walking slower until he realized he was late so he just ran all the way to the Yagami's apartment. 

He finally reached Kari's house, he knocked twice and got a "come in" response from inside so he did. He walked inside and found Kari sitting on the kitchen table eating a cereal bowl.

__

…She looks so pretty….. God every time I see her she reminds me more of an angel

He was just there staring at her when Kari looked up, "TK ¡¡, you scared me" " Did I? Sorry" said TK with concern in his voice "No its O.K.…..do you wanna have some cereal?" said Kari " No I'm fine" he said "Alright then, just let me put this bowl in the sink and we'll leave" and as she said this Kari stood up from the table and headed the sink. Naturally when she did this her bellybutton came to view.

TK just stood there watching Kari and blushing as he noticed Kari's short top.

__

… I didn't knew Kari would wear that type of cloths… but I'm not complaining.. I like that blouse…she has a really nice bellybutton

After placing the bowl in the sink Kari walked to the front door and bend to pick her schoolbag

__

…Wow…if I thought she had a nice bellybutton …well it's nothing compared to her ass…..Man!! It's so ………. I like it….

" O.K. TK let's go" said Kari. TK just stood there lost in his not so innocent thoughts "TK?" said Kari again ..TK snapped out of his trance and deeply blush looking at Kari as if she was able to know what he had just been thinking " o.k. Kari, let's go" he said looking anywhere but her face.

So they left the apartment and started walking to school together all the time talking and laughing and also each one thinking how much they liked the other. 

They barely reached school in time cause they just talked so much they didn't mind the time. They went in and ran into Davis, he was a little mad seeing TK and Kari together but luckily Yolei showed up before he could start his whole "what are you doing with my girl TC " speech.

" Hi guys" said Yolei and the three of them greeted her back. " So what's up Yolei?" asked Kari. " Not much, just that I talked to Izzy and he said the gate to the digi-world will be open today so I thought you guys may wanna come with me to visit our digi-pals" said Yolei. " Sure thing" they all replied at the idea of seeing their friends again. " O.K. , said Yolei, so I'll see you guys at 3:00 , one hour after school ends" " Why not at 2:00?" asked TK " 'Cause I have a meeting at 2:00 with the computer club besides I think Davis and Cody have soccer and kendo" said Yolei . 

" And I have cheerleader practice " said Kari, " hey TK didn't you had basketball practice?" asked Kari " Nope, they reschedule it for tomorrow, but it's o.k. I guess I'll go to the library and do some homework" " Well, I'll see you guys at 3:00, now I'm gonna go find Cody" said Yolei and waved good-bye to them.

The bell rang so TK, Kari and Davis went to their classrooms. 

School went boring as always but the thought of going to the digiworld after 6 long months made all the digi-destined's day happy.

Finally at 2:00 the bell rang and each of the kids parted to their different activities. TK slowly walked to the library and sat down with a Biology book to do his research homework. But he just couldn't concentrate, he even wrote 'Kari' as the tittle for his essay.

__

God TK¡¡, can't you think of ANYTHING else… ……..

But TK more than anyone knew the answer to that question, of course he couldn't. He always thought about Kari and nothing seemed to change that.

__

…. This is useless….I can't get her off my mind…………..and besides I don't want to…at least in my mind I can dream about kissing her………

TK heavily sighed and decided that since he obviously couldn't work maybe he should go to the digi-world now and get a chance to see his digimon a little longer, besides it was only 2:15 the others would be there in just 45 min. that wasn't long.

So he got out of the library and into the computer room, he opened the gate to the digiworld and went in searching for patamon.

************************************************************************************************************

Kari walked to the gym to meet her friends for practice but to her surprise, when she reached it she found out nobody was there.

"Weird…maybe they're just late" she said to herself. But like 5 minutes later one of her cheerleaders friends walked in " Hey Amy, where's everyone else?" asked Kari "Didn't you knew Kari?, the practice was moved to tomorrow" said Amy 

"Oh, I didn't knew" said Kari. " Well, now you do…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kari," said Amy "Yeah, bye" said Kari.

__

O.K. I don't have practice…what do I do …maybe I'll go see TK in the library….but he's working I better not bother him…………. ………. I guess I'll go to the digiworld a little earlier, that way I'll get to see tailmon a little longer besides it's only 2:15

So she ran to the computer room and into the digital world.

************************************************************************************************************

After a couple minutes of searching TK quickly found patamon, patamon was so happy to see TK that he just flew to his arms and then rest on his head like he used to do.

"TK, I'm so happy to see you!!!" " Me too buddy, so how'd you been?" "O.K. as always I was just waiting for you, where is everyone else?" asked patamon. "Well…..they'll be here in about 40 minutes, I just came a little earlier"

"That's god TK, because I have lots of things to tell you" replied patamon and started telling TK his adventures for the past months.

TK tried to listen to what patamon said but just as in the library his thoughts drifted to Kari.

"TK are you O.K. ? " Asked patamon all of a sudden 

" Huh?…yeah I'm alright buddy" said TK " Not you're not, you look weird and you weren't listening to me" said patamon "Of course I was patamon" replied TK.

" Really, then what was I talking about?" asked patamon in a challenging tone " Uhhmm…….sorry buddy you're right I wasn't listening it's just that my mind seems to be somewhere else" "That's o.k. TK , but what's wrong?" , asked patamon " Why should anything be wrong?" said TK "Well...there must be a reason you can't concentrate" said patamon.

TK just staid quiet. "…Is it school?" asked patamon. TK nodded no

" Is it family stuff?" TK nodded no again 

"…Then………. Is it Kari?" asked patamon, TK just staid quiet and then sighed, he knew he couldn't fool patamon. 

************************************************************************************************************

Kari walked into the digi-world and started looking for tailmon, but she didn't saw her anywhere near. She decided to take a little walk and maybe she would run into her digimon. She was lost in her thoughts –which pretty much involved TK- when she saw a familiar figure not so far from her behind some bushes, as she approached she realized it was TK and patamon, but since they were both backwards towards her they didn't saw her. 

She was just about to say hi when she heard her name, " Is it about Kari?" she heard patamon ask TK

__

Me??…What is it about me….I wonder what could TK be thinking about me….well it's not right to stay and listen but………….. I really wanna know……..I guess I'll listen…probably it's not an important thing….

So she quietly approached and hid behind the bushes as she heard TK starting talking again. 

************************************************************************************************************

"Oh buddy, I know I can't hide it from you…..it is about her" said TK in sad voice

Patamon just looked at TK, his eyes full of concern for his friend. "But, what's the problem with Kari?" asked patamon "Well………..you know buddy….about me and the way I ..I feel ….about her" said TK 

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" asked patamon surprised. "Well…no" said TK "But TK you've felt this way for like a year!!" replied patamon "I know, at first I thought it was something meaning-less but the feeling never went away, it just grew every day and I just don't have enough courage to tell her because I don't know what she'll say to me" said TK in a sad tone and the heavily sighed. 

"But TK, if you don't tell her then you'll never know how she feels" said patamon. TK just sat there quiet so patamon continued "Besides…have you thought that maybe she feels the same way for you?" TK hung his head a little and then said: " I don't know…maybe…but…we are just friends and I don't think she wants to change that". "TK you have to tell her, because I think what you feel for her is special, it didn't went away it stayed and grew with time. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you won't be able to stay with Kari just as a friend because you …you" said patamon but he didn't finish the sentence. TK finished it for him " I love her" he said and just closed his eyes. 

************************************************************************************************************

Behind the bushes Kari started listening to the whole conversation, she came closer so she could hear better

"Well………..you know buddy….about me and the way I ..I feel….about her" Kari heard TK say.

__

The way he feels for me??…. and what would that way be……..

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Kari heard patamon reply

Told me what??….I don't get it

She kept listening for a little longer and then she heard when TK said " I don't know…maybe…but…we are just friends and I don't think she wants to change that" 

__

He wants to change our relationship????…..what did he meant by just friends?………….Oh my god could he………want anything more than friendship….??!!!

Kari's heart skipped a beat or two and she stayed really quiet to listen. Her thoughts were confirmed and her heart literally stopped as she heard clearly TK said, " I love her"

************************************************************************************************************

TK was still sitting there with his eyes closed just quiet " …TK I think you need some time to think, I'll leave you alone and I'll come back when the rest of the guys arrive ok? Said patamon

TK nodded and leaned back into a tree with his eyes closed just thinking about Kari. 

************************************************************************************************************

Kari was just paralyzed. She just couldn't believe it

__

He loves me??……I can't believe it……. _What should I do………… I know I love him…………so I guess I ought to talk to him……….God I can't believe it _

After that Kari saw patamon leaving and TK just sitting there so she took all of her courage and stood up determined to talk to him.

************************************************************************************************************

TK still with his eyes closed heard some noise coming from the bushes behind him, he thought it was patamon so he didn't bother in opening his eyes. Kari came from behind the bushes and approached TK from the back. " ….TK can I talk to you?" said Kari in a really low voice. TK got scared from hearing Kari's voice and for a moment he actually taught he had imagined it, but when he turned around he saw her in front of him, as pretty as always. "hmm….sure Kari" he said trying to hide his blush. Kari sat next to him besides the tree , but when she opened her mouth to talk no words came out.

__

God I don't know what to say…this is so hard……..but I have to tell him…it will be better for both of us……….

" ..Takeru…I ...I heard your conversation with patamon" said Kari. TK felt his heart stop

__

What??…….oh my God she heard me say that… I …love her ….oh God what...what if…she hates me now???

TK allowed this great concern come through his mouth as he said " Kari…do you…do you hate me now?"

Kari was a little shocked by the question but then she saw TK's eyes full of concern and she took a deep breath and looked to the floor ready to confess.

"Takeru, of course I don't hate you. I can't and I never would because…..I ..feel the same way for you….I really like you too and I was very afraid to say anything because I didn't knew what you would say……but now I'm really happy because I know you like me too…….right?" 

Kari was still looking to the floor with her blushed face when she felt her head being lift up and turned over by TK's gentle hand. He looked deep into her eyes and without another word pressed his lips softly against hers. He then parted the small kiss and looked into her eyes to see if Kari wanted him to stop. Apparently she didn't but he did saw some concern in her beautiful crimson eyes " Kari, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. " Oh TK it's just that I'm a little afraid of what'll happen now. I mean are we gonna tell our friends or are we gonna hide this?" TK turn her face again and moved her closer to him then he said " it doesn't matter, we'll to whatever you want. If you want to tell everyone we'll tell them, I t doesn't matter we'll get trough anything and you know why?" Kari just nodded no. He then looked at her deeply and said "Because I love you Hikari Yagami" " Oh, I love you too Takeru Takaishi" she said in a whisper with a single tear running down her cheek. Then his face started to tilt forward and in response she moved her face upwards they came closer and then their lips met, this time in a deeper kiss as each one granted the other the entrance to their mouths.

After they parted the kiss Kari hugged TK loosely and dreamily said " Well…I guess dreams do come true" TK just gave her a questioning look " humm…never mind" she said and then leaned forward to kiss him again.

The End

Well that's it. I hoped you liked it and please leave a review. Although don't be too harsh on the flames. Thank u for R/R. _Baby girl Kari._


End file.
